I'm Not Perfect
by DannySReza
Summary: This takes place in season 3.. What's going on with the Patricia, Eddie & KT 'Love Triangle? Why suddenly Willow is so wise? Will new couples be happening? Jabian? Keddie? Read to find out.. (I think this will end with Peddie)
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello Guys! I'm back with a new Story Called "I'm Not Perfect"… This is a Peddie story.. This story takes place in season 3 of HOA.. OH! And vote my fanfic "Jealous?" at this web site guys ****_sibunamagic. thefanbase polls. Html _****, it'll mean a lot if you guys will vote.. Now, OFF WITH THE NEW STORY!**

Patricia's POV

It was almost 8:30, so I wanted to go to my room.. But then, nightmare happened.. I met Mara and Jerome at the entrance hall, and I saw Willow at the stairs.. Mara and Jerome wanted to go out, while Willow wanted to go to the kitchen..

Four of us saw Eddie and KT came in the house with a nervous face.. I assumed they were on a date.. (A/N: this was when Patricia accused KT & Eddie having a candled date, burger for 2 and she got all Jealous at KT)..

"Let me guess, a date with 2 burgers and a candle?" I said with a sarcastic voice at them two.. (A/N: I changed the line a bit) .. Then Willow, Jerome and Mara was shocked, "Ohhh! I didn't know you two hooked up!" Jerome said.. Mara didn't say a thing because she was just shocked and happy..

"You guys had 2 burgers and had candles on the table?" Willow asked, then she added "Aww, that is so romantic..".. Eddie and KT was shocked and nervous, "No! We didn't! We were just?" Eddie said, trying to figure out an answer.. Mara and Jerome smiled at KT and Eddie as they left, Willow just went to the kitchen..

"We were just talking about,,,," Eddie said, still trying to figure out an answer, until KT interrupted "Home! America! We just talked about how we miss home!".. It was obviously a lie, how dumb do they think I am..

"yeah! That's right! Home!" Eddie said, I can tell he is lying.. I looked at him, with a sad but a little jealous and angry eyes.. "No, Patrcia.. We weren't on a date.." He said,, I just looked at him in the eye.. "No.." He said.. KT just looked at me with scared and guilty eyes..

"Yeah, whatever.." I said to them both and went upstairs… "Yacker, please! Believe me!" he said, but I just ignored him and went upstairs..

Eddie's POV

I sighed and looked at KT,, "I'm sorry KT.." I said to her.. "No! Its not our fault, maybe she'll forget it?" She said… "I doubt that." I said… "I'm just going to go to my room.." I said as I walked to my room.. And KT went to her room.. I hope they won't fight up there..

KT's POV

I ran up to my room so that I can talk to Patricia.. I went to my room to see Joy typing on her laptop and Patricia laying on her bad.. "Patricia please, there is nothing going on between Eddie and I.." I said to her.. She didn't reply.. Joy looked at Patricia, then looked at me with a sad face..

Then Patricia put on her headset and listened to music with a high volume, even I can hear it while standing here.. I sighed and sit on Joy's bed.. "So, Joy, how are you and Fabian?" I asked so that I can clear my mind and change the subject..

"Its fine! Me and Fabian are just really close friends.." Joy said while smiling at me..

Joy's POV

"That's great to hear.." KT said to me while smiling.. Then she added, "I guess I will be in the showers if anybody needs me..".. I can see she was a little sad, so I asked softly and put on a little smile at her "You okay?".. "Yeah, I just need to refresh my mind…" She said, then she looked at Patricia.. Patricia didn't notice because she was listening to music.. I just gave KT a sad smile and she left the room and went to the shower..

When KT went out of the room,, Patricia looked at the door and took her headphones off.. She was going to say something but I interrupted her before she could even say a word "Before you say anything Patricia,,,, harsh."… She looked away from me and I look back at my laptop…

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

(Still Joy's POV)

Breakfast was normal.. Everyone was eating, except for one person.. Patricia.. She looked a little pale today and she just stared at the blueberry muffins.. "Patricia? Why aren't you eating?" I asked her with a little concern tone voice..

"I'm not hungry Joy." She answered coldly and bitterly.. "Patricia! You look pale! You should eat.." Mara said,, "I'm fine! Stop asking!" She said and stormed out.. Everyone was shocked, I saw Eddie looking at me with a concern.. Then I stand up and decide to chase Patricia..

I saw Patricia sitting in the school bench and she was writing something on a small notebook.. "Patricia!" I called, she jumped and quickly put her small note book in her back.. Hhhmmm, I wonder what is inside the notebook.. I didn't want to ask her about the notebook first, because I wanted to know why didn't she eat and why did she stormed out..

Patricia just looked at me,, but there was something different… When she was looking at me, I can see a little sadness and painfulness in her eyes.. I sat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?".. I gave her a small sad smile.. She gave me a sad smile too and said "Yes, Joy.."..

Willow's POV

I heard from Amber and KT that Patricia stormed out and she didn't want to eat.. I know I and Patricia aren't really close, but I am still concern about her.. So I decided to look for her and I found her sitting on a bench with Joy..

I went over them and said "Hey Patricia…" I said with a soft smile.. "Oh hi Willow.." She said.. Joy waved at me and I waved back.. "I heard that you didn't eat today, so I brought you an apple and a muffin.." I said to her…

"It's very sweet of you Willow.. But I'm not hungry.." She said to me.. I sat beside her, so Patricia is between me and Joy, and I hugged Patricia.. I can tell she was awkward, but I don't care.. "Um,, Thank you?" Paticia said,I pulled away from her and said "No problem…!"..

Suddenly, there was a person standing in front of us, and that person was (TO BE CONTINUED)..

**BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGERS! SO, what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it.. I really love Willow, and I decided she could be the nice & caring person to Patricia, like how Willow was being caring to Joy when she was crying.. well, okay,, bye! Follow my twitter DannySReza !**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Goth Girl's Breakdown

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And back with a new chapter! Did you guys enjoyed the last chapter? I hope so, now here's the new chapter!**

Willow's POV

"It's very sweet of you Willow.. But I'm not hungry.." She said to me.. I sat beside her, so Patricia is between me and Joy, and I hugged Patricia.. I can tell she was awkward, but I don't care.. "Um,, Thank you?" Paticia said,I pulled away from her and said "No problem…!"..

Suddenly, there was a person standing in front of us, and that person was,,,,,, Eddie..

Then I saw Joy giving me some handshakes, I don't what does it mean.. Maybe she wants me to teach her dancing! I would love to help Joy with dancing..

Joy's POV

I gave Willow a handshake movement because I wanted to give Eddie and Patricia some alone time.. But it looks like Willow don't get it at all.. She just smiled at me… So I decided to get up and walk away while pulling Willow's hand.. So that Eddie and Patricia can have their private talk..

We were far away from Eddie and Patricia, and then Willow asked while pouting "Joy, why did you leave Patricia all alone? She must be really lonely.." .. "We should leave her with Eddie so she and Eddie can have some alone time..That is why I gave you a handshake!" I said..

"Ohhhh! I thought you wanted private dance lessons from me.." She replied while grinning.. "Why would I have a dance lesson Willow?!" I asked, a bit confuse.. "So that you can learn the beautiful, of DANCING.." Willow said while twirling her hands..

I just looked at her, confuse at what is she doing.. Then I just went to history class with her..

Patricia's POV

Oh great, Joy and Willow left me with Slimeball.. URRGGHHH.. Now what am I going to say to him if he ask me why didn't I eat just now at breakfast? _Um, Eddie, I want to be more skinnier like KT, so that I can prove you I can be like her_, NO WAY I'M TELLING HIM THAT..

"Um, hey Yacker.." Eddie said and snapped me from my thoughts.. I sighed and replied "What do you want weasel..", not making any eye contact with him.. "I just wanted to see if you're okay, no need to be all harsh.." He said and he walked away..

"Eddie wait! I didn't mean to!" I said, but it was too late, he wasn't there.. I wanted to cry, but I can't.. I'm Patricia, PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, a.k.a The Goth Badass Girl, a.k.a The strong and never cry girl.. I'm not going to show my weakness in front of everyone..

**_AFTER SCHOOL EVERYONE WAS AT ANUBIS HOUSE, INCLUDING WILLOW_**

Patricia's POV

I was in the kitchen drinking some tea.. Then I saw KT and Eddie laughing at the sofa.. They were so happy together.. I guess he is happy now.. He has KT.. Well, I can't blame him, KT is so nice to people, she has beautiful tan skin, her hair is beautiful and she's slim.. And she's AMERICAN.. Just like Eddie..

Then KT looked at me, uh-oh.. I looked away.. I saw Willow giving me a sad face, I know exactly why she's giving me that face..Then Eddie looked at me, now this is nightmare.. I walk out of the kitchen and went upstairs as fast as I can before they could say a word..

Willow's POV

Love.. Sigh, wow, not all people can handle love well.. One of the examples are my amazing Anubis friends.. Patricia & Eddie.. It is very, very, very, very, very obvious that they still like each other.. But they just won't admit it..

I saw how sad Patricia was when she saw KT and Eddie laughing just now.. I also heard that Eddie was her first boyfriend.. Wow, that must be hard for her.. I walk past Eddie and KT and just smiled and give a little wave to them.. KT waved back and Eddie smiled at me..

Then KT said "Eddie, I guess we'll talk more tomorrow yeah?".. Eddie smiled and nodded as KT walked upstairs to her room..

KT's POV

I was walking up to my room when I heard someone in the girls toilet.. But the sound was the different, the sound was like someone was vomiting in the toilet.. I was curious who it was, so I slowly tiptoed to see who's in the toilet..

Lucky for me, the toilet door was open and I slowly went over to the door to see who it was.. When I saw the person, I was shocked and speechless… It was,,,,,, Patricia.. She was shoving her fingers down her throat.. I was scared and shocked so I screamed "PATRICCIIAAAAA! What are you doing?!

Patricia's POV

Shoot, KT saw me, and she screamed.. "Shhhh! KT! Shut up will you!" I said, and stood up and flushed the toilet.. Then Victor came up to us "What is with all the noise!" he said.. KT looked at me and I was scared, I'm scared that everyone will know my secret..

"Umm,, you know,, there was a very, very big cockroach,,, and I hate cockroaches.." KT said, trying to make a lie.. I have to admit, she's very good at lying.. "HHmmm,, very well then.." Victor said as he walked away…

KT looked at me,, "Why did you do that?" she said.. I just ignored her question and walked out of the room and went to my room..

KT's POV

When Patricia went out, Eddie, Joy, Willow, Fabian & Jerome was outside.. Fabian asked me "What happened?",, then Joy asked me "Is everything alright?!" … I was very tired and frustrated.. I was still confused at why did Patricia shoved her fingers in her throat..

"I don't know.." I said,, I'm just going to go to my room,,, I'm just very tired…" I added.. Everyone was a little confuse and just decide to let it go.. And with that I went to my room and saw Patricia.. I saw Patricia in her bed, I went to my bed and sat..

I looked at Patricia,, you WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT,, I saw Patricia's face had (TO BE CONTINUE)..

**HEHEHEHEH,, second chapter done! I just love cliffhangers.. I'll give you some sneak peek for the nect chapter!**

**Sneak Peek:**

**"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" **

**"Good Morning Everyone!"**

**"Hello Jerome.." She said while smiling at me.. I can see her blushing a little..**

**"Oh sorry! Why did you poked me?" She said in a whispering tone..**


	3. Chapter 3: secret revealed

**Hey guys! In sorry it too so long for me to update, I saw some reviews and I heard you guys like this story.. So I decided to continue.. So here's chapter 3!**

KT's POV

I saw Patricia's face had tears... Unbelievable.. I never knew she would cry.. I heard from everyone that she never cries.. And here she is, crying right in front of me.. I decided to ask her..

"Patricia, why you do it?" I asked... She stayed quite.. "Patricia, answer me,, or I'm telling everyone about this..".. Then Patricia instantly replied "No don't! Fine, I'll tell you..".. She then continue "Im just having a diet.. That's all.."..

I was speechless.. She's on a diet! No way! She has a great body! I was gonna ask her more when she said "I have to go... Bye..", and with that she ran out of the room...

[next morning, everyone was eating breakfast]

Eddie's POV

What's wrong with Yacker? She's not eating again.. Seriously I'm starting to worry... Even though we're not dating, but I still care about her..

Patricia's POV

Urgh.. I'm not hungry.. Well, actually I am.. But I need to lose 5 kg! Well maybe I'll just eat an apple... So I took an apple and eat it..

I saw Willow smiling at me, so I smiled back.. Me and Willow have gotten along really well.. Never knew we would be close friends..

KT's POV

Sigh, that's it.. I need to tell them what Patricia was doing that time.. So I called Joy, Eddie and Willow.. I called Joy because she is Patricia's bestfriend.. I called Eddie because I thought he should know this.. I called Willow because she and Patricia are kinda close now..

Eddie, Joy and Willow met me in my room.. since Patricia went to school already, she won't be here..

Eddie asked "So, what's this about?"..

"Yeah, why did you called us KT?" Joy added..

"Are we making a club?! SQUUEEEEEEERE!" Willow added also..

"No, no, no.. Guys,, I called you guys because I need to tell you something Important.." I said, sounding serious..

Three of them looked at me with serious eyes.. Even Willow looked at me.. "KT? Is everything alright?" Willow asked..

"I'm fine.. But Patricia's not.." I said.. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Joy asked.. Eddie didn't say anything, he was just looking at me waiting for me to speak...

"Patricia, sh-she's been,," I was going to continue when Eddie interrupted by Eddie.. "She's what KT?".. I continued, "She's been shoving her finger down her throats so that she'll vomit.. She said the reason she did it was because she wanted to lose some weight.."...

"W-wait.. Are you saying she's becoming-" Joy was continue when she was cutted by Willow saying "a anorexia or maybe a bulimia..".. Eddie was pure in shock..

Suddenly I realized that Willow was right? What if Patricia had bulimia or anorexia?

**hosiery if its short! But I'll try to update it again! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
